Qui seras le seme ?
by sushinou21
Summary: "Qui sera le seme ?" et "Deux compétiteurs acharnés, une seule place pour la victoire. Qui de Hibari ou Mukuro sera le seme du couple ? ATTENTION Yaoi avec lemon ! Mineurs et non aimant de ce genre, s'abstenir.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Présence de scène de sexe explicite, passez votre chemin ainsi que non-yaoistes (et oui c'est du YAOI (= relation homosexuel entre deux homme)).

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter!

**Premier round : Le fantasme inassouvi de Mukuro**

Mukuro avait un fantasme, bien caché aux yeux de tout le monde mais un fantasme. Cela faisait déjà trois ans qu'il fréquentait intimement Hibari quand l'envie d'assouvir son fantasme le prit aux tripes. Il avait déjà essayé maintes et maintes fois d'assouvir quelques uns de ses fantasmes, mais Hibari ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille. Et il avait un mauvais regard sur certaines de ces idées comme celle qu'il lui exposait toujours. Pour Mukuro il était évident que c'était lui le dominant et que donc c'est lui qui le guiderait, mais Hibari ne le voyait pas comme cela et souvent leurs ébats amoureux se finissaient entre leurs mains. Rares étaient les fois où Mukuro le dominait et quand c'était le cas, soit Hibari était malade au point de ne plus avoir assez de force pour le repousser, soit il l'avait intelligemment attaché pour ne plus qu'il bouge.

Jamais au grand jamais Mukuro avait une fois seulement pensé à être dominé et l'idée ne lui effleurait même pas l'esprit, il était trop ''seme'' pour y penser. Son fantasme vite refoulé après une violente réplique de son chéri venait de se réveiller. Eh oui, un jour il avait tenté l'inimaginable : il avait couché Hibari sur le bureau de leur boss et avait commencé à le chauffer avant de se faire éjecter par la fenêtre par un Hibari passablement énervé et d'un boss carrément hilare. Depuis ce jour, il s'était contenté de ses mains et de quelques rares fois les plaisirs de son antre chaude. Mais là son envie s'était réveillée telle un feu ravivé par le vent. Il repensa à ce qui lui avait fait tant d'effet et se mit à pouffer.

Il allait pour rentrer dans le bureau de son boss quand il avait entendu des gémissements de plaisir et, intrigué, il avait entrouvert la porte. Il y vit son boss sur le bureau en train de s'adonner au plaisir de la masturbation par les mains expertes de Spaner. Étonnamment surpris, cela avait ravivé ses fantasmes et il avait eu une idée. Il avait doucement refermé la porte, était retourné au bout du couloir, avait marché bruyamment pour se faire entendre et frappé à la porte. Un « Entrez » faible et troublé lui avait répondu ; écoutant l'ordre, il rentra. Il trouva son boss les joues rougies, les vêtements un peu froissés et un Spaner qui avait disparu et dont il se douta de la cachette qui n'était d'autre que sous le bureau. Comment le savait-il ? Tsuna se retenait de gémir à grande peine et soufflait très rapidement, alors que sous le bureau, il voyait les pieds de son conjoint dépasser. Mukuro souriait, il avait un plan en tête. Tsuna lui demanda très difficilement ce qu'il lui voulait pour le déranger alors qu'il travaillait très durement.

En effet très durement, se dit Mukuro. Il lui dit « Reborn vous cherche, vous et Spaner, et m'a donc envoyé vous chercher tous les deux ; je vais aller chercher Spaner, si vous le permettez, maintenant ». Un « Non » retentit et Tsuna lui rétorqua qu'il allait chercher Spaner puisqu'il était sur son chemin. Mukuro souriait devant le piètre mensonge de son boss et s'excusa du dérangement avant de sortir du bureau. Il tournait au fond du couloir quand il entendit un gémissement d'extase : Spaner en avait fini avec lui. Il devait se dépêcher maintenant pour aller chercher son propre amant et le ramener au bureau du boss.

Il se mit à courir à la recherche de son homme et le trouva très vite, il lui sauta dans les bras et lui déroba très discrètement ses menottes avant de se faire frapper pour le baiser qu'il venait de lui voler. Fier de lui, il cacha les menottes dans sa poche et annonça calmement Hibari que le Boss voulait les voir dans son bureau. Hibari le suivit docilement et aveugle devant la supercherie de son chéri. Hibari entra la premier et s'arrêta devant le vide de la pièce tandis que son amour fermait la porte.

Intrigué, Hibari se retourna vers son amant et, sans qu'il ne puisse faire un seul mouvement, se fit attacher par ses propres menottes. Les deux mains liées, il fut poussé sur le bureau où il dû poser ses fesses. Mukuro, fier de lui, se permit de sourire perversement en susurrant à Hibari : « Je t'ai eu chéri, maintenant je vais nous récompenser pour ma brillante idée ». Hibari voulut le tuer quand il comprit qu'il allait y passer. Il se débattait même avec les poings liés, il essayait de le mordre quand il le pouvait mais en vain : Mukuro avait bien calculé son coup.

Alors Mukuro se mit à l'embrasser chastement car il savait pertinemment que si Hibari lui attrapait les lèvres, il le mordrait au sang. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille tout en lui susurrant des « Hibari-kun, tu est très sexy comme cela » et d'autres paroles encore plus enflammées aux oreilles d'Hibari. Il luttait pour ne pas se laisser emporter par ces sensations enivrantes que sa moitié lui procurait ; non, il ne se laisserait pas dominer comme un petit ''uke''. Mukuro lui avait déboutonné la chemise et, à présent, lui léchait et titillait les tétons, Hibari ce débattant toujours mais n'ayant aucune chance ainsi attaché. Mukuro se mit à l'aise en enlevant son haut, puis il s'attaqua au pantalon gênant de son compagnon. Il lui défit la braguette, glissa le pantalon ainsi que le boxer et lui enleva les chaussures pour faire glisser le tout à terre. Les seuls habits qu'il restait à Hibari étaient sa chemise grande ouverte qui glissait sur ses bras et sa paire de chaussettes qui ne le rendait que plus sexy selon l'avis de Mukuro.

Alors qu'Hibari allait s'échapper de son emprise, il bougea agilement et prit son sexe en bouche pour le paralyser de plaisir, ce qui marchant étonnamment bien. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas gémir ou montrer un seul signe du plaisir qui le transperçait, Mukuro n'en souriait que plus, devinant la rage de son amour pour cacher son plaisir. Alors qu'il s'acharnait sur son dur labeur pour faire jouir son aimé, il cse rendit compte que celui-ci baissait sa garde et ouvrait la bouche pour haleter et faiblement gémir. Il sourit et fait glisser trois de ses doigts dans la bouche chaude et humide de son aimé pour que celui-ci les lubrifie. Hibari se mit à les mordre mais après un coup de bouche très agile, il les oublia vite et, desserrant les dents, se remit à ouvrir en grand sa bouche. Alors qu'il lui mordillait le gland, Mukuro sentit un changement au niveau de ses doigts situés dans la bouche de son amant : celui-ci s'était mis à les lécher et les mordillait inconsciemment. Quand il sentit que ses doigts étaient prêts, il les retira de la bouche de son amour et arrêta de le sucer pour aller mordiller et mouiller son autre antre rarement visitée. Il y introduisait sa langue quand Hibari reprit conscience de ses actes et recommença à se débattre ; prévoyant cela, Mukuro le caressa à nouveau pour qu'il retrouve les limbes du plaisir.

Il y introduisit un doigt tout en bloquant de son autre main la jambe libre d'Hibari qui avait soudain repris conscience. Il se remit à le lécher sur toute sa longueur pour qu'il se détende, ce qui marcha très bien, mais il ne lui lâcha pas la jambe. Un fois que son partenaire était bien détendu, il en mit un deuxième et, grâce à son réflexe de toujours tenir la jambe de l'autre, il s'évita un bon coup de pied. Pour le détendre à détendre davantage, il grignota son gland tout en lui donnant de grands coups de langue sur toute sa longueur. Une nouvelle fois détendu, il en glissa un troisième et dernier puis le prit entièrement en bouche tous en faisant des mouvements de pompe avec son autre main sur son sexe. Hibari gémit à la fois de douleur et de plaisir mais se mordit la lèvre pour se ressaisir. Il vit une faille dans le positionnement de son bourreau, il voulut lui donner un grand coup de pied pour se dégager de son emprise quand Mukuro lui donna un grand coup contre sa prostate. Il se mit à gémir son nom et sourit : enfin il avait trouvé ce point qui allait le faire décoller. Après quelques minutes de supplice où il lui fit subir des mouvements lents et des mouvements rapide et brutaux qui le faisait décoller, Mukuro se décida à lui-même le pénétrer.

Il enleva ses derniers vêtements tout en le caressant toujours de sa main, il se présenta à l'entrée quand Hibari l'arrêta brusquement, lui disant les joues rougies : « Non ne fais pas ça … tu... hum... tu n'es pas ...ahhhh... lubrifié ». Mukuro sourit et lui demanda sensuellement au creux de l'oreille ce qu'ils devaient faire. Hibari le poussa gentiment, s'agenouilla par terre et le prit en bouche, Mukuro soupira de plaisir et se laissa un peu faire ; tandis qu'Hibari le suçait de plus en plus vite, il l'arrêta et remontant son visage jusqu'au sien, l'embrassa fougueusement. Leur baiser était passionné et plein d'envies, Mukuro le poussa jusqu'au bureau où il le refit s'asseoir et se positionna toujours en positionna sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Il s'introduit tout doucement et fit des pauses pour que son amour s'habitue à sa présence. Une fois entièrement en lui et qu'il sentit Hibari détendu grâce aux caresses qu'il lui prodiguait sur son membre, il se rendit compte que celui-ci ne lui opposait plus aucune résistance. Il se mit à se mouvoir en lui, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus passionnément et Hibari passa ses mains liées autour de son cou pour s'accrocher davantage. Mukuro se coucha sur lui et commença ses coups de butoir sur sa prostate ; les gémissements fusaient et Hibari n'avait plus aucune retenue pour montrer son plaisir et criait même par moments des « Plus fort Muku hummm » ou des « Plus vite ahhhh ». Ils allaient jouir, ils le savaient, et dans un dernier coup de butoir ils jouirent et gémirent ensemble.

Mukuro s'affala sur son homme et reprit lentement sa respiration alors qu'Hibari reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et commençait à bouillir de rage. Mukuro regarda autour de lui et vit que la semence de son aimé avait atterri sur quelques documents du boss.

Se rappelant enfin qu'il avait mené son boss sur une fausse piste et qu'il pouvait surgir d'une minute à l'autre, il commença à se retirer de son homme. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit violemment dans un fracassant "Mukuro bâtard" quand la scène se figea. Tsuna, leur boss, venait de rentrer dans le bureau suivi de Spaner et Reborn, alors que Mukuro était en train de se retirer d'Hibari. Ce jour-là pendant deux heures on entendit un Tsuna passablement énervé qui faisait la morale à deux de ses gardiens.

Une fois le blâme passé, Mukuro aida Hibari à marcher pour rejoindre leur appartement. Hibari ne parlait pas. Hibari avait l'air énervé. Hibari était énervé. Amusé et content de son coup, même si la fin n'était pas aussi joyeuse qu'il l'avait prévue, Mukuro lui sortit un « Avoue que tu as aimé, quand même. Tu gémissais tant mon nom et tu me disais d'aller plus vite et plus fort ».

Mukuro 1 – Hibari 0

Hibari le frappa violemment et le laissa choir par terre alors qu'il essuyait un KO. Foi d'Hibari, il lui ferait payer un jour.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Présence de scène de sexe explicite, passez votre chemin ainsi que non-yaoistes (et oui c'est du YAOI (= relation homosexuel entre deux homme)).

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter!

**Second round: Vengeance**

Ils avaient encore eu une dure journée passée dans la mafia et venaient à peine de rentrer. Hibari se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le dîner pendant que son homme alla se reposer sur le canapé. Aussi surprenant que l'on pouvait le penser, Hibari adorait cuisiner : manier tous ces fruits, ces légumes et ces viandes le rendait heureux. Il pouvait changer un simple poulet avec quelques légumes en un poulet au curry succulent pour les papilles. En résumé, il adorait cuisiner et son endroit préféré dans leur petit nid douillet était bien entendu la cuisine, bien qu'il aimait également beaucoup la chambre à coucher et la salle de bain pour d'autres raisons qu'il n'énoncerait jamais en public.

Donc il se mit à son dur labeur et ouvrit le frigo pour voir ce qu'il y pouvait bien y trouver. Étant donné que c'étaient Haru-chan et Kyoko-chan qui leur remplissaient le frigo quand ils étaient en mission pour le Dixième du nom, il ne savait donc pas ce qu'il y avait de bon. En ouvrant le frigo il eut un grand sourire et une magnifique idée lui passa en tête. Il se réfréna et prit seulement deux steaks pour les faire cuire. Il aller commença à fermer le frigo quand il entendit un gémissement de la part de son homme qui s'étirait magistralement.

Un souvenir lui traversa l'esprit, il se mit à sourire. Pourquoi se priver d'une brillante idée alors qu'il y avait de ça trois mois son amant ne s'était pas réfréné sur son fantasme. Il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie : il avait hérité de cet ébat une semaine à boiter comme un con et deux heures de remontrance de la part de son boss plus qu'énervé. Il sortit tous les ingrédients pour faire une crème chantilly maison, car tout ce qu'il entreprenait de faire avec ses mains était meilleur, sans vouloir se vanter. Il mit du chocolat dans une casserole et l'alluma pour le faire fondre. Il sortit la barquette de fraises et entreprit de les laver. Une fois le chocolat fondu, il se mit à battre la crème liquide. Une fois tout prêt, il mit le tout dans trois bols séparés au bord de la table. Il se dirigea vers le salon et y trouva un spectacle magnifique.

Mukuro était endormi sur le canapé à moitié nu sous la couverture qu'il avait tirée. Avec une délicatesse hors du commun, Hibari le prit dans ses bras pour aller à la cuisine. Délicat ou pas, une vengeance restait une vengeance et il allait le manger et le déguster de toute part, foi d'Hibari. Il le posa doucement sur la table et, avec ces menottes, l'attacha à la table pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir.

Il lui retira le dernier rempart à sa nudité et commença à étaler sur tout son corps, sauf certaine zone stratégique qu'il gardait pour plus tard, le chocolat liquide. Mukuro frissonnait à chaque nouveau contact du chocolat sur sa peau mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Hibari traçait fresques et arabesques avec le chocolat liquide. Il lui mit ensuite de la chantilly sur les traces de chocolat qu'il avait laissées précédemment. Mukuro bougea un peu dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla toujours pas. Un sourire pervers étira les lèvres d'Hibari et une autre idée lui tira un petit rire sadique. C'était une vengeance après tout, alors pourquoi se priver ?

Il alla chercher l'appareil photo numérique et déposa quelques fraises sur les taches de ses petites gourmandises. Il le prit en photo plusieurs fois : il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ce succulent spectacle, ce qui réveilla un peu Mukuro dans un grognement endormi. Une autre idée vint se graver dans son esprit : ''et si …. non c'était trop osé ...quoique… '' se dit le cuisinier avant de prendre la décision. Il enclencha la touche pour que l'appareil filme et le posa sur un meuble à proximité d'où tout pouvait être vu. Il s'approcha dangereusement de sa victime.

Il commença à faire glisser les fraises sur le corps de son homme, les maculant de chocolat et de chantilly, puis les grignota. Il continua ce petit manège jusqu'à avoir fini toutes les fraises. Son amour dormait toujours, tans pis pour lui, il venait de rater le dîner. N'ayant plus de fraises, Hibari décida d'attaquer le reste de chocolat et de chantilly à coups de langue.

Il commença donc son dur labeur et vint lécher ce qu'il restait autour des perles roses de son amour. Il s'y arrêta un bon moment, les mordilla, les titilla. Mukuro se réveillait peu à peu mais apparemment pas assez, pour le moment, pour comprendre la vengeance d'Hibari. Plus celui-ci continuait ses caresses buccales, plus il sentait et voyait son amour se réveiller, autant bien de son sommeil que son excitation. Une fois tout fini, il regarda l'entrejambe de son amour qui était selon lui très bien dressé.

Il passa sa main dessus et commença à le caresser et le masser. Mukuro laissa passer quelques gémissements de ses lèvres si tentantes. Hibari céda à son envie et embrassa fougueusement. Mukuro, de plus en plus réveillé, lui répondit. Un fois le baiser terminé et le petit filet de bave rompu, Hibari alla s'attaquer à une partie beaucoup plus intéressante avec sa bouche. Il commença par lui mordiller le bout puis, petit a petit, il lui donna des coups de langue de plus en plus longs et de prononcés. Mukuro gémissait de plus en plus tout en se tortillant. Il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Mukuro perdit pied encore plus. Hibari, tout en le léchant, lui introduit ses doigts dans sa cavité buccale. Il les mordilla et les lécha tout en gémissant de plaisir. Une fois ses doigts bien lubrifiés, Hibari vint les placer à l'entrée de son intimité et commença à la masser pour elle aussi la lubrifier un tant soit peu.

Une fois le muscle détendu, Hibari le reprit en bouche tout en introduisant un doigt. Mukuro tomba brutalement de son doux nuage et prit enfin conscience enfin la situation. Il se mit à se débattre du mieux qu'il pouvait sous le plaisir que son amant lui procurait. C'était rare que son amour lui fasse ce genre de gâterie. ''Pourquoi ne pas en profiter un peu ?'' se demanda-t-il mentalement. Mais un deuxième doigt en lui le ramena à la réalité et il continua d'essayer de se débattre. Hibari, de son coté, était fier de lui : son amour prenait enfin conscience de la chose qui se passait sous son regard impuissant. Mukuro l'insulta de tous les noms en lui ordonnant de le détacher entre deux vagues de pur plaisir. Hibari, pour le calmer et enfin y mettre un dernier doigt, le prit profondément en bouche. Mukuro cria à la fois de plaisir et de douleur, c'était la première fois que son homme lui faisait une gorge profonde. Les doigts de son amour n'étaient plus pour lui une gêne, il était trop concentré sur le plaisir que lui procurait la bouche de son amant. D'un habile coup de doigts, Hibari trouva la prostate de son amant. Il le sentit enfin prêt et arrêta tout, Mukuro jura et il lui dit :

« Mon amour, je ne t'ai pas encore dit mais… quand tu dormais encore, j'en ai profité pour prendre quelques photos de toi maculé de mon œuvre pâtissière.

- Bâtard ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

- C'est ma petite vengeance personnelle due au coup tordu que tu m'as fait dans le bureau du boss …

- ...

- Oh ! Une dernière information pour te faire passer toute envie de me dominer, je suis en train de nous filmer...

- SALAUD !»

Il l'embrassa fougueusement et le pénétra d'un seul coup. Il s'arqua de plaisir ainsi que de douleur, Hibari ne bougea plus pour le laisser s'habituer. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hibari entreprit des mouvement de bassin. Les gémissements commencèrent à se faire entendre tandis que les mouvements de hanches se faisaient de plus en plus rapides. Le rythme était effréné, les gémissements presque criés. Ils transpiraient de tout leurs corps, ils s'embrassaient plus qu'il ne fallait.

Ils atteignaient le paroxysme et jouirent violemment. Après quelques minutes ancrés dans leur orgasme partagé, Hibari reprit conscience et se retira délicatement de son amant qui recommençait déjà à pester contre lui. Il se dirigea vers son appareil-photo et le prit en mains pour arrêter le film. Il s'arrêta brusquement et regardait fixement le petit écran de l'appareil qui filmait toujours. Il releva la tête sur une Chrome plus rouge que jamais, arrêta de filmer et se mit à rire.

Mukuro, ne comprenant pas le fou rire de son compagnon, regarda dans la même direction que celui-ci et bloqua devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Chrome était là, debout, le rouge aux joues et une corbeille de fruits était à ses pieds. A en juger par la situation, la demoiselle avait lâché ladite corbeille quand elle avait vu ce spectacle fascinant. Mukuro prit tout à coup conscience de la scène et cria

« HIBARI DETACHE MOI DE SUITE ! CHROME-CHAN RETOURNE TOI DE SUITE !»

La pauvre Chrome s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, alors que Hibari riait à en pleuré /pleurer pendant que Mukuro était plus que jamais énervé. Dans une dernière phrase, Hibari le détacha.

- Tu sais mon amour, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mais moi, je l'ai dégusté.»

Hibari 1 – Mukuro 1

Hibari le laissa seul dans la cuisine. Mukuro se dit qu'en plus d'avoir abusé de lui, de l'avoir filmé et se faire ridiculiser devant Chrome-chan, il le laissait sans manger. Mukuro se mit à sourire : Hibari s'était vengé, d'accord, mais lui avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et il comptait bien les utiliser contre son cher et tendre.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Présence de scène de sexe explicite, passez votre chemin ainsi que non-yaoistes (et oui c'est du YAOI (= relation homosexuel entre deux homme)).

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter!

**Dernier round**

Les préparatifs étaient enfin prêts, il était fier de lui. Un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres, Mukuro se releva et observa son travail. Un sourire pervers collé aux lèvres, il ce /se réjouit mentalement de ce plan diabolique qu'il avait mis en place. Hibari l'avait eu la dernière fois mais il ne se laisserait plus faire ; non et non, foi de Mukuro, il allait le dominer et il jura même à haute voix tout en rigolant : « S'il échappe à mon brillant plan et que je suis encore une fois le uke, je jure de l'être pour le restant de nos jours ! ».

Il avait attaché des sangles avec au bout des menottes-bracelets aux lattes du lit pour pouvoir lui maintenir les mains et les jambes sans risquer de se prendre un coup. Il n'y aurait donc aucun moyen que son amant se dérobe à son envie. Il reporta son regard sur une petite table spécialement disposée là pour l'occasion où trônaient plein d'objets plus pervers les uns que les autres.

Cela allait du masque de nuit à la cravache en cuir, bien entendu entre les deux opposés, il y avait pleins d'autres choix comme du gel, un vibromasseur, un gode vibrant et tournant. En bref, que du choix pour sa victime. Il voulait se venger et trouvait que son idée était ingénieuse ; Hibari allait se mordre les doigts de l'avoir dominé la dernière fois. Il vérifia une dernière fois que tout était près, cacha les objets compromettants sous un habit et s'en alla de la chambre en refermant bien la porte.

Il alla dans la cuisine et commença à patienter le temps que son amant rentre. Une fois son homme là, il le laissa aller prendre une douche, l'attendant devant la porte. Hibari, intrigué par son comportement, se laissa entraîner dans la chambre de celui-ci sans aucune protestation. Il remarqua immédiatement en entrant les attaches, mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il se laissa tomber dans le lit alors que Mukuro venait de le pousser. Ce dernier voyait la victoire arriver : sa joie montait peu à peu dans son corps et un sourire sans retenue était accroché à ses lèvres. Il ne lui manquait que quelques centimètres pour lui attacher le premier membre et il savait qu'il devait être très rapide pour la suite s'il voulait pas y laisser sa peau. Il y était enfin : il allait pouvoir l'attacher quand la situation se renversa.

Ce n'est pas donc Hibari qui se fit attacher en premier le poignet mais Mukuro. Plus qu'étonné par ce revirement de situation, il ne bougea pas et ce se retrouvas retrouva plus vite qu'il ne le pensé pensa entravé lui-même sur le lit. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il l'achat lâcha un « Et merde », les yeux exorbités. Hibari, plus qu'agacé par cette tentative de domination, sauta du lit et se cogna le pied contre un meuble ce qui le fit pester encore plus, puis sortit de la chambre pour laisser Mukuro méditer sur ses idées à la con. Une fois dans la cuisine, il avala une grande tasse de café pour décompresser et se massa le bout du pied. Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour se faire mal alors que d'habitude il n'y avait rien en plein milieu ; intrigué, il se décidé à aller vérifier après avoir fini sa tasse.

Mukuro protestait, le suppliait de venir le détacher et promettrait même de plus jamais refaire ça. Hibari choisit de le laisser accroché toute la nuit pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne serait plus jamais de sa vie uke et, son café fini, il se dirigea vers la chambre en question et y pénétra. Mukuro le suppliait toujours les larmes aux yeux, il trouva enfin ce qui l'intéressait. Entre le lit et le mur trônait une petite table recouverte d'un habit. Intrigué par ce qui pouvait bien se cacher en dessous, Hibari s'en approcha. Mukuro prié /priait a /à haute vois /voix tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour qu'on le détache enfin et qu'Hibari sorte de la chambre. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils sous ces paroles et souleva le vêtement.

Ce qu'il trouva le subjugua un moment avant de se mette à rire. Plus il regardait ce qu'il y avait sur la table, plus il se disait que l'idée de Mukuro était très bien, mais qu'il préférait nettement sa version à lui où il n'était pas attaché. Il tourna son regard vers son compagnon attaché et il lui murmura « Hum… bonne idée » suivi d'un « Oh non...» de son cher et tendre. Il lui dit alors « Puisque tu as eu une si bonne idée, je vais nous en faire profiter ». Il se pencha sur ses lèvres et les prit violemment tout en les mordillant, leurs langues se mêlant dans un violent baiser. Une fois leurs lèvres décollées, il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille « Je vais te mordre à mort » avant de la mordiller.

Il se redressa et examina précautionneusement les objets qu'il avait à disposition. Une fois décidé sur ce qu'il allait faire, il se retourna vers Mukuro et lui arracha sans pitié ses vêtements ; Mukuro s'indigna devant le traitement subi par ses vêtements. Une fois nu comme à sa naissance, Hibari se détourna de lui et prit le masque de nuit pour ensuite venir le lui mettre. Mukuro protesta encore et le supplia de le détacher ; une fois le masque bien mis, il retourna à de son attirail.

Il lut sur un premier flacon « Parfum aphrodisiaque, pour que vos nuits soient torrides », sur un autre « Gel corporel chauffant, pour que vous n'ayez plus jamais froid » et sur un dernier « Gel lubrifiant intime sensation froid intense, pour que vous frissonniez de plaisir ». Son regard s'égara ensuite sur un vibromasseur relié à une télécommande, sur le gode vibrant et tournant pour ensuite se poser sur la cravache. Il ce se dit alors que son compagnon avais avait vraiment des idées farfelues et se félicita mentalement d'avoir remarqué le piège et de l'avoir habilement déjoué.

Il réfléchit alors à comment utiliser le tout, ou au moins une partie, choisissant de laisser de coté de le gode et le fouet. Il prit l'aphrodisiaque en main et de son autre main empêcha son amour de respirer par la bouche avant de lui faire inhaler la substance. L'autre ne put que faire ce que l'on lui imposait, une litanie de « Merde, merde, merde, merde » s'en suivit alors que son corps commençait à réagir. Hibari le regarda se couvrir de plus en plus de sueur alors qu'il respirait beaucoup plus vite et qu'une énorme érection pointait le bout de son nez. Quand il le vit au garde-à-vous, il attrapa un autre flacon, celui contenant le liquide corporel qui chauffait.

Il en laissa quelques traînées sur le torse de son compagnon avant de l'étaler avec ses mains. Il parcourait les muscles de son torse, les massant petit à petit pour les détendre. Mukuro n'en pouvait plus : il était plus qu'excité ayant son sexe bandé et luisant déjà de pré-sperme. Son corps n'était que fournaise sous les sensations de l'aphrodisiaque et du gel chauffant étalé par les mains tant désirées. Il sentait son corps fondre. Hibari s'amusait à prendre ses tétons entre ses lèvres et mordillais, le corps de sa moitié se cambrant.

Il délaissa son torse pour aller enduire ses cuisses de ce fameux gel chauffant tout en évitant son intimité et son sexe. Il leva son regard sur le visage de son homme et tomba devant un spectacle fascinant. Son homme les joues rougies, de la bave coulant de la commissure de ses lèvre, ses mordiller /mordillant l'une d'elles dans des gémissements divins. Ces /Ses yeux retombèrent sur son érection plus que satisfaisante, lui rappelant la sienne qui était étroitement enserrée sous les vêtements. Il se releva et se déshabilla complètement enfin a laisse, se retrouvant nu comme son compagnon. Il s'essuya les mains sur les lambeaux de vêtements de ce dernier.

Hibari se recoucha alors sur ses cuisses, sa tête près de son érection et la lécha sur toute sa longueur, un long gémissement sortit des lèvres de son amour avant qu'il ne le prenne plus loin en bouche tout en enroulant sa langue autour. Le gémissement se fit plus fort et il commença alors des va-et-vient sur sa hampe, la sortant de temps en temps de sa bouche pour lui donner un coup de langue sur toute la longueur et lui mordiller le gland. Il déglutit et le prit entièrement dans la bouche, son nez touchant les poils pubiens de son amour, et commença des va-et-vient frénétiques. Il s'arrêta pour le prendre simplement en bouche puis lui refit quelques léchouilles et mordillements sur son sexe pour enfin le reprendre entièrement en bouche. Il fit ce petit manège quatre fois avant de sentir son amant près de la jouissance où il le calma en lui serrant le sexe.

Son homme cria de frustration et de mal. Il se détourna ensuite pour prendre le dernier tube et enduisit trois de ses doigts avant d'aller en même temps sur l'antre chaude et le sexe dégoulinant de son amoureux. Il commença à lui masser le muscle de son entrée tout en étalant le gel à la sensation de froid sur son sexe. Il se mit à lui masser tout en le pénétrant d'un premier doigt, s'amusant à le faire bouger et à écarter les parois comme il le pouvait sous les gémissements de plus en plus quémandeurs de sa victime. Il lui introduisit un deuxième tout en le branlant de plus en plus vite, faisant des mouvements de ciseau avec les doigts, l'autre sanglotant sous les caresses. Il lui mit un troisième et denier doigt, cherchant sa prostate qu'il trouva assez facilement. Son amant geignait et sanglotait sous les coups de doigts et le rythme sur son sexe.

Mukuro n'en pouvait plus : entre son corps qui surchauffait et ses parties intimes qui elle aussi brûlaient mais pas de la même façon. Le froid glacial le prenait aux tripes et lui glaçait les entrailles alors que la chaleur infernale lui brûlait les muscles de tout le corps. Hibari le sentit venir et l'en empêcha encore une fois de la même manière qu'avant. Mukuro se mit à pleurer en le suppliant de plus en plus de le laisser venir : Hibari ne l'écouta pas et prit le petit vibromasseur et l'enfonça jusque contre sa prostate avant de l'allumer. Un cri de plaisir s'échappa avant qu'il ne vienne l'embrasser passionnément tout en le masturbant. Petit à petit alors que le baiser était de plus en plus ardent, il augmenta l'intensité du petit objet qu'il y avait dans son compagnon. Encore une fois, il le sentit venir et encore une fois il le stoppa.

Son compagnon en devenait fou ; il lui dit « S'il te plaît… ahhhh... Hibari... hummmm... laisse... laisse-moi ouir... je... te... te promets ohhhh... de… de... me soumettre... tous... tous le temps à toiiiiiiiiiii ». Hibari sourit victorieusement ; il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait : la soumission totale et sans protestation de son compagnon.

Il éteignit l'engin, le retira sous le geignement de son amour et prit le lubrifiant pour enduire son propre sexe avant de le pénétrer durement tout en serrant sa main sur le sexe de Mukuro pour ne pas qu'il jouisse. Mukuro protesta mais oublia vite les paroles pour gémir et se cambrer sous les coups de rein de son homme. Hibari se donnait à fond ; il n'en pouvait plus lui aussi, il aussi, donnant de sauvages coups de rein qui touchaient durement la prostate de son amant. Il sentit bien vite la jouissance venir, des taches blanches venaient brouiller sa vue sur le corps de son partenaire se cambrant tout en étant rouge de plaisir, les lèvres rouge de désir. Quand il se libéra, il lâcha le sexe de son compagnon pour qu'il en fasse de même.

Après quelques minutes de pure extase où leurs souffles se calmèrent, ils reprirent peu à peu conscience du monde et Hibari détacha Mukuro avant de l'entraîner sur ses épaules pour le mener à la douche. Une fois sous la douche, ils s'embrassèrent et se câlinèrent. Les paroles et les gestes doux se faisaient ressentir. Une fois propres et secs, ils se couchèrent dans le lit d'Hibari et s'endormirent très vite, ne pouvant pas lutter contre Morphée.

Hibari 2 – Mukuro 1

Hibari l'emporta et devint donc le dominant du couple !

Merci pour vos commentaires !


End file.
